magnumpifandomcom-20200214-history
Sebastian Nuzo
Sebastian Nuzo is a fictional character in the reboot crime drama television series, Magnum, P.I. portrayed by actor Domenick Lombardozzi. Biography Sebastian was a former U.S. Navy SEAL, he met Magnum during "Basic Underwater Demolition" training in Coronado. Now Sebastian runs a very successful marine salvage company. He is one of Magnum’s friends who was with him and the others when they were all POWs in Iraq. He saved Magnum's live when he was injured and about to bleed to death. He later calls Magnum about a job and asks him to come over to his place: “Hey Thomas, it’s me. Look, I know it’s short notice, but I need you to come up to my place. It’s about a job. I’ll explain everything when you get here. See you soon.” The case of his death Sebastian leaves a massage on Magnums phone, asking him to come to his place. When Magnum arrives, there is an ambulance in Nuzo’s driveway. As soon as he gets out of the car two guys start shooting at him (at Robins Ferrari that got plenty holes - Magnum had it repaired on his costs) while they abduct Nuzo. During Magnum's talk with Lara, HPD Lieutenant Tanaka arrives. He asks Magnum to leave the case with HPD and Five-O. Magnum leaves the house with a note (“WK” for “White Knight” and some numbers) from Nuzo he found in his kitchen. A short time later the Friends find the missing ambulance – and Nuzo inside. He is dead (killed after being tortured). When Tanaka arrives he tells him that Nuzo did some phone calls to Naval Intelligence, Captain Buck Greene (a man Magnum knows from his past) over the past week. Magnum discovers that Nuzo did research about two Ex-Marines (his new clients) who did time in a prison in Miramar for plunder villages in Iraq. When Higgins offers to help, Magnum sends her to Nuzo’s office, to see if she could find any Information about his clients. As soon as she finds the information the guys enter the office as well and have a fight with Higgins. She gets shot in the arm and has to go to the hospital. The ex-Marines came in to erase all information About them. Their names are Dale Gerard and Charlie Resnick. As soon as Magnum know that the numbers Nuzo left are coordinates (a spot 6 miles offshore) he and Rick get on a boat to check the place. Magnum dives down and discovers a wreck (Roselita) filled with gold bars. It turns out that Gerard and Resnick stole gold from one of Saddam’s strongholds in Tikrit. They managed to get the gold on a boat to Hawaii – which sank. After they got out of prison they hired Nuzo to find it. When Tanaka arrives at the coordinates, the gold is gone. Gerard and Resnick followed Magnum and were able to get the bars first. With the help of Higgins MI6 friend, who gives her access to a GCHQ satellite, they are able to find the thieves. Magnum follows them by car (another of Robin’s Ferraris), Rick and TC by heli. In the end, the bad guys are dead, the Farrari (Robin loved that car) destroyed and Magnum is hardly able to save his live by gripping the skid of the helicopter. The gold gets to go to the people who need it the most. Notes * Before he became POW his home was Brooklyn * He was the one to suggest the move to Hawaii Appearances Category:Characters 2018 Category:Navy SEAL